A Light in the Dark
by Danketsu3.0
Summary: When a new bunny arrives at the Pizzeria, the crew quickly grow fond of her . As they get to know Bonnibel, bits of her past and secrets rise to the surface. The little family fights together, not only inside their restaurant, but outside as well. Can they help Bonnibel overcome her fears? Or will her history repeat it's self yet again? And what will befall them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Character List**

**Tg (Gregory)**: Toy version of Golden Freddy. He is Teddy's twin brother. He deeply cares for Bonnibel, however he is afraid to admit it to himself, let alone others. When he discovers Bonnibel's secrets, he makes an oath within himself that he will always protect her.

He is a laid back kind of guy, relaxed majorly. Except when the topic of his friends or family is involved. Tg tends to overeat sometimes or use vituperative language, most of the time in amounts of high stress, or whenever he feels like it. Miraculously, he isn't fat at all.

Tg's style of clothing is mostly informal, usually consisting of a t-shirt and jeans, occasionally adding a hoodie or a cap.

* * *

**Bonnibel**: A fluffy turquoise blue bunny with snow white accents and no known relations. She quickly grows fond of Tg, thankful to him. She suffers from depression and often cut, thanks to her past but is trying to stop after promising Tg. She loves Dubstep and can even make her own with the right equipment.

She is seen rather happy and sometimes sassy but sometimes sad. She loves martial arts and Boxing. When she's not practicing, she can either be found sleeping in high places, her room or lazing about. Giving this fluffy bunny chocolates will make her day.

Bonniel's normal dress consists of jeans and long sleeved shirts. She occasionally wears dresses for dates or the such. She is always wearing purple eyeshadow, small amount of blush and rarely, lipstick or lipgloss.

* * *

**Teddy(Toy Freddy)**: Tg's twin brother. He cares for his brother greatly, he will do practically anything for him. He is by his side most of the time as well, usually there to give his younger brother advice or assistance as needed. He seems to also care deeply about rules as well, as he will enforce them rather swiftly.

Teddy isn't as relaxed as his twin, being more uptight and worried about things most of the time. He usually is the one to come up with a plan though. Given enough time, Teddy can think himself out of any situation. His family is imperative to him.

Teddy's style of clothing is usually classy or refined. If he isn't wearing his normal attire, a suit and top hat, he wears a nice shirt with more relaxed dress pants.

* * *

**Freddy**: Teddy's best friend. Freddy and Teddy are similar in a multitude of ways, including their personality and their choice of clothing. Although, Freddy also has a deep caring for his family. He believes that with his family, he can achieve anything. He is willing to put his life on the line for all of them.

His style of clothing is exactly identical to that of Teddy's.

* * *

**Goldy (Golden Freddy)**: Freddy's younger brother. He is quite the opposite of Freddy. He is much more open, bubbly, and a little naive. But he isn't a fool. He has a tendency to overeat as well. Also, if he doesn't control himself, he can easily become enraged, and can thrash his anger at anything or anyone.

Goldy's choice of clothing is a navy blue tie dye with jeans. He occasionally changes the color of either the shirt or the pants.

* * *

**Bonnie**: A loud and high strung, purple bunny. He is quick to make friends, but he is also quick to making enemies. He talks fast sometimes, and is easily stressed. Bonnie is pretty talkative as well. He usually spends his time playing on his guitar or writing music with his brother, Blu. He is a slight narcissist, as will talk about himself in a proud manner.

Bonnie usually wears tight shirts to show off his muscles, which his brother tells him to stop doing. Bonnie is reluctant to wear tight pants, however. Majorly, he will wear either jeans or sweatpants.

* * *

**Blu(Toy Bonnie)**: Bonnie's older brother. He watches over Bonnie most of the time, and is quick to scold him. Bonnie usually finds a way to insult him, though. Blu also plays the guitar, and often competes against his brother to see who is the best. He is sometimes mistake as a girl, which pisses him off. He does care about his appearance, however. He does spend much more time in his room more than anyone else.

Blu's choice of clothing is casual, usually consisting of either a white T-shirt or a teal blue shirt. He wears, jeans, sweat pants, and shorts.

* * *

**Theodore(Another version of Toy Freddy)**: Possessive and abusive, he is the reason for Bonnibel's depression and fear. He's often seen with a cigar in his mouth. He refuses to leave Bonnibel alone. He has done unmentionable things to Bonnibel that scarred her for life.

He's thinner than Teddy and wears a light brown suit.

* * *

**Chica**: A happy-go-lucky chick that loves to cook. She is extremely bubbly, she likes to see the good side of everything and everyone. Although, she does have a temper. Yes, it takes a while for her to reach her breaking point, but it is possible.

Chica usually wears a light yellow shirt with a frilly white skirt.

* * *

**Chira**: She is very similar to Chica, however, she is much quicker to anger. She can be very insulting, as he reason for not speaking very often. She tends to speak her mind, not being aware of whether or not it will offend the one she is talking with.

Her style of clothing is almost identical to that of Chica's.

* * *

**Roxy (Mangle)**: She is a kind and caring and often cheerful white fox with a pink muzzle and pink around her eyes and on her tail. She becomes one of Bonnibel's closest friends. Roxy doesn't have a temper but can be scary given the chance.

Roxy is extremely fond of Foxy and hopes to be more than friends. She loves listen to his tales and sometimes helps him out during the day.

Roxy wears a various style of clothing and accesories. But always has her three earrings, two on one ear and one in the other.

* * *

**Foxy**: Foxy is an audacious red fox, who speaks in a pirate accent. He seems to care very much for his family, although he is usually the one that picks fights with the rest of them. Foxy can be loud at times, and also has the tendency to use vituperative language.

Foxy never goes anywhere without his hook and eye patch. Although he does not need either items, he likes having them, claiming they make him more "pirate-like." He also has a massive crush on Roxy. Foxy does wish to eventually get into a relationship with her, however he isn't sure how to start the conversation, with the addition that he fears that Roxy may not like him back.

Foxy usually wears a white and red striped shirt with baggy and distressed shorts.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

It was early in the morning. The pizzeria had yet to open and the occupants were relaxing before the tidal wave of customers arrive. The sound of a truck pulling up catches the groups' attention. The rumble was cut off and chatter sounded. The doors open as two humans ushered a blue bunny in. The blue bunny was rather..._fluffy _and obviously female. She was wearing a ice blue shirt and bell bottom jeans. She huffs at the humans as they file into the pizzeria. The other animatronics met the female blue bunny at the door, wishing to meet her.

"Why, hello there." Freddy said, tipping his hat. "My name is Freddy Fazbear, and who might you be?"

"Bonnibel." She stated sourly.

"Hello, Bonnibel." Everyone replied in unison.

"Greetings, my name is Teddy Fazbear." Teddy said with a bow.

"Yo." Bonnibel said. "Damn! You humans don't have to be so fucking pushy!"

"Um, calm down. It's okay. The name's Bonnie." Bonnie greeted with a wink.

"Hi." Bonnibel said, uninterested.

"Hi! I'm Goldy!" Goldy beamed. Bonnibel waves lazily.

"I'm Blu, nice to meet you." Blu said warmly.

"'Sup, bruh?" Bonnibel returned.

"Ahoy lass, th' name be Foxy! Foxy th' pirate!" Foxy greeted, gesturing with his hook. Bonnibel sighed and waved.

"Hello, I'm Roxy." Roxy said softly.

"Hi." Bonnibel said.

"Hey there! I'm Chica! And this is Chira!" Chica said, gesturing to herself and her counterpart. Bonnibel waved again.

"Wassup, I'm Tg." Tg greeted with a proud grin.

"Wassup?" Bonnibel replied with a grin. "You're a rapper, aren't you?"

"Hehe, yeah, I am. How'd ya guess?" Tg replied.

"The way you talk." Bonnibel said.

"Hehe, I'll take that as a compliment." Tg grinned.

"Good. Good." Bonnibel said, still grinning. "Anyways. I got stuff to do. Laters!" Bonnibel hurried off to the bathrooms, paw in her pocket.

"What do you have to do?" Freddy asked curiously.

"Girl stuff." Bonnibel lied expertly. Bonnibel walked into the bathrooms and picked a random stall. She closed and locked the stall door, finally dropping the happy mask. Bonnibel pulled something out of her pocket and opens it. She looks at the knife, held her wrist over the toilet and slid the blade across her wrist, cutting the skin open. Blood dripped into the toilet as she winces, doing the same to her other wrist. Bonnibel waited for a few minutes before standing up, flushing the toilet and leaving the stall. She turned on the water and washed her wrists. She took out bandages and wrapped it around the fresh wounds. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tg." The voice replied.

"What is it?" Bonnibel asked, putting away the knife and pulling her sleeves down. The fluffy blue bunny puts on a smile and opens the door.

"I was just wonderin' if you were okay. You just… walked off." Tg said.

"I'm fine. Just needed to go to the bathroom badly." Bonnibel lied.

"Alright, if ya say so. I won't press it." Tg shrugged. His eyes narrowed a bit, looking into Bonnibel's green eyes. He felt his face heat up a bit, "Y-you have pretty eyes."

Bonnibel blushed lightly, "Oh, t-thank you…"

"You're welcome. Ah, l-lemme go uh, see what my bro is up to." Tg said, grinning nervously. Bonnibel nodded. Tg chuckled nervously again before briskly walking off. Bonnibel blinked and walked towards the main room slowly. Freddy was sitting on the Show Stage, fiddling with his microphone.

"Hello there, Bonnibel." Freddy greeted.

"Yo..." Bonnibel returned.

"Is something wrong?" Freddy implored softly.

"No." Bonnibel replied.

"Are you sure? You seem absent minded." Freddy said, tilting his head a bit.

"I'm sure." Bonnibel said.

Freddy sighed inwardly, "How are you liking your new environment?"

"It's alright so far. So… what am I doing during opening time?" Bonnibel asked.

"Oh, well that is up to the manager. If he can find a role for you, you'll have a job as an entertainer along with the rest of us." Freddy told her.

"Shit… I'm not talented like that." Bonnibel said, releasing a few more curses in french.

"That's alright. Try not to use vituperative language like that, however." Freddy replied. Bonnibel said nothing. Goldy suddenly rushed into the room and ran up to Bonnibel.

"Bonnibel!" Goldy shouted. Bonnibel flinched slightly.

"'Sup?" Bonnibel asked.

"Try this!" Goldy said, shoving some type of food in her mouth. Bonnibel backed up and coughed. "How's it taste?"

"I can't taste it cause it was shoved into my mouth and I'm too busy-" Bonnibel coughed more.

"Oh, sorry…" Goldy apologized. Bonnibel held hand over her mouth as she continued to cough. "I'm sorry… I was excited… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Bonnibel coughed, finally able to get a breather.

"So… how does it taste?" Goldy asked.

"I couldn't tell." Bonnibel said.

Goldy held out another of whatever he had shoved into Bonnibel's mouth, which happened to be a cupcake, "Would you like to try it?" Bonnibel took it and bit into the cupcake.

"It's good." She said.

Goldy's frown turned into a smile, "I'm glad you like it." Bonnibel ate the remainder of the cupcake, walking away. She snapped and cleared away tables.

"I think she really likes it." Goldy giggled. "And she seems strong too."

"That she does." Freddy agreed. Bonnibel stood in the middle of the cleared space, taking a deep breath before striking the air. Bonnibel practiced what looked to be karate and even a little boxing mixed in.

"Oh wow, look at her go." Bonnie said with excitement, "She's a fighter!"

"She seems to be skilled at it." Teddy grinned. Bonnibel stopped to roll up her pants before continuing.

"She's so cool~!" Goldy giggled, admiring every attack Bonnibel made. Tg grinned, placing a fist on his hip, watching the female blue bunny.

"Too bad there's no sand bags!" Bonnibel said. She stopped again and bunched up her hair, tying it back and resuming her training, focusing solely on Boxing.

"Man, that makes me want to learn how to box." Bonnie said in awe.

"I know right! She's amazing!" Blu agreed.

"No' ba' fer a lass. She be real stron'." Foxy complimented. Bonnibel stopped with a content sigh and placed the tables back in the spots.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn to fight like that!?" Bonnie shouted.

"Self taught." Bonnibel replied.

"Wow, you taught yourself how to do that!?" Goldy asked in astonishment. Bonnibel nodded.

"Oh. You can call me Bon Bon. It's better than my full name." Bonnibel said.

"Alright, you're… you're… you're awesome!" Tg exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Bonnibel chuckled.

"You are way more than welcome!" Tg replied.

"There is much more in you than meets the eye." Freddy chortled.

"Thanks." Bonnibel said.

"You are going to be a great addition to this family." Teddy beamed. Bonnibel shrugged, fixed her pants and wandered to the kitchen. Tg followed her, the massive grin still present on his face.

"My, my, we have a splendid girl in our midst." Teddy said to his counterpart.

"Indeed, I wonder what else we have yet to see of her." Freddy replied. Bonnibel found chocolate and quickly grabs it, eating it excitedly.

"Ooh, chocolate." Tg cooed hopping up behind Bonnibel. Bonnibel instantly whipped around and hit Tg out of fear. Tg yelped and fell on his back, just outside the kitchen.

"Damn… that's what it feels like to be hit by a train…" Tg muttered.

"I'm soooo sorry!" Bonnibel said, helping Tg to his feet.

"Hehe, it's alright. I'm fine." Tg replied. "You seriously pack a punch."

"It's a natural reaction for me. I've had bad experiences with being snuck up on." Bonnibel hugged herself and shivered.

"Oh, I guess that's my fault then. Sorry." Tg said.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Bonnibel said.

"Yeah, I know now though, you won't see me sneakin' up on ya. Hehe." Tg chuckled, rubbing his nose.

"I'm still sorry for hitting you." Bonnibel muttered, moving his hand and kissing his nose.

Tg's face turned bright red, "You just kissed me… Well… you kissed my nose but, that's part of me..."

Bonnibel chuckled, "Does your nose feel better?"

"Hehe, yeah, it does, actually." Tg chuckled.

"Then okay." Bonnibel said, tapping his nose and walking away.

Tg chuckled before he sneezed, "Aww, look what you made me do." Bonnibel laughed as she walked away. Tg sniffled, rubbing his nose again. The red cheeked gold bear marched toward the refrigerator. Bonnibel snuck back into the kitchen and slowly slid the chocolates towards herself.

"Haha, who you think you foolin'!?" Tg laughed. Bonnibel instantly took off, losing a few chocolates in the process. Tg laughed again and picked up the chocolates that she dropped. "You lost a few!" Bonnibel ran back, took the chocolates and stuffed them in her mouth, running off again. Tg began to laugh once again, hardly able to continue standing. After wiping a tear from his eyes, the red cheeked gold bear finally regained his composure and walked out of the kitchen. He bumped into Chica as he made his way out.

"Oh, hey, Chica. Wassup?" Tg said.

"Oh, hi, Tg. I was just about to start making dinner." Chica responded.

"Ah, what are ya gonna make?" Tg asked.

"I was gonna make spaghetti. How does that sound?" Chica inquired.

"Sounds delicious. I'd like to eat somethin' other than pizza." Tg chuckled.

Chica giggled, "I'm sure you'll love it."

"No doubt about that." Tg returned with a grin. Chica smiled and walked into the kitchen. A little black book sat on the floor. Tg glanced at it as he walked past it. But as curiosity usually does, it got the best of the red-cheeked gold bear. He picked it up and stared at it.

"What's this?" He asked himself, curling his top lip a bit. Upon opening the book, Tg found the words written on the first page, "My Diary." Tg raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Gregory, what do you have there?" Teddy's voice called. Tg stiffened and turned around to face Teddy with the book behind his back.

"Oh, hey, Theo! Hehe, n-nothing imp- ahem, nothing important!" Tg replied nervously.

"Really? Your attitude and voice say otherwise." Teddy said.

"Hehe, seriously bro! I ain't got nothin'!" Tg insisted, he was a terrible liar. But Teddy, being the nice bear that he is, decided not to push the subject anymore.

"Right, well, since you don't wish to tell me, I'll let you keep it to yourself." Teddy sighed. "But, watch your back. It's dangerous to keep secrets."

"Hehehe, y-yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Tg chuckled hesitantly. Teddy nodded and walked off, leaving Tg with his find. Tg looked around and ran up to the second floor toward his room, locking the door behind himself. He sat down and placed the book on his lap.

"Who's diary?" He muttered, opening the book again. He turned a few pages that were blank at first. A few more pages later, he found the name Bonnibel. His eyes widened and his ears fell. "This is Bonnibel's diary…" He murmured, feeling sweat drip from his forehead. He gulped turning the page once more. He read the first page quietly.

"Dear Diary,

Today was a nightmare. Theodore wouldn't leave me alone. After that one time, even after I said no, he's threatening me. I'm terrified. What if he hurts me because I say no? Should I just let him? I don't want that to happen again. I terrified yet I'm alone. I want this to stop. I might just agree to get him to stop. I don't know what to do. Even writing here isn't helping. Nothing is. Well, I better go before something bad happens. I hear him calling me."

"Theodore? Who the fuck is Theodore?" Tg muttered. "Wait… it can't be… my brother. H-he's the only Theo I know. Is… she talking about another…?" Tg looked back down at the book and continued reading.

"Dear Diary,

When I thought thought things couldn't get worse, Theodore Fredbear started lying about me. I heard him call me a slut when _he_ did those things to me. I've started feeling so horrible. I think I might be going into a depression. He's calling me again so I'd better go."

"Wait, wait, wait… slut? Is-h-is he… sleeping with her? But… she obviously doesn't want to." Tg muttered. He glanced at the door behind him, thinking he heard a sound. He bit his bottom lip and looked back down at the book, reading on.

"Dear Diary,

Thank the stars! I'm leaving in three days. But that just means he'll try even harder. I'm still too scared to stand up against him. But right now, I'm just going to focus on the fact I'll be leaving here in three days. I don't know where but it's gotta be better than here with _him_." Tg slammed the book closed after hearing a knock at the door.

"Uh, yeah?" He called.

"What are you doing up here? And why is the door locked?" Teddy's voice asked.

"Uh, I didn't realize I locked it." Tg replied, hiding the book under his bed. He marched to the door and opened it. "Wassup?"

"Are you alright? You've been acting queer lately." Teddy said, in his deep voice which sounded mildly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Tg responded.

"I just said why. You're not hiding anything, are you?" Teddy inquired, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"N-no! I'm no-why would I- what do I have to hide!?" Tg replied.

"Gregory, you're a bad liar. What. Are. You. hiding?" Teddy implored. Tg sighed, standing in an awkward pose with his legs crossed. The red cheeked gold bear pulled Teddy into his room and slammed the door closed.

"You have to swear to me, right now, Theo. Right now! That when I tell you this, you will not mention it to anyone! You won't say a single word about it ever, do you understand!?" Tg spoke rapidly.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Teddy asked in a panicked tone.

"SWEAR IT!"

"I SWEAR!" Teddy answered quickly, closing both of his eyes. Tg backed away from his brother and walked toward his bed. "Wh-what is it…? A-are you…" Tg stopped in his tracks.

"Don't say it." He muttered.

"You're worrying me…" Teddy said.

"Don't. Say. It." Tg warned.

"Are y-y-you… ma-" Tg slapped his hand across his brother's mouth.

"DON'T SAY IT! I'm not like that!" Tg shouted, his face a slight red.

"Mother would be ashamed if you did." Teddy murmured.

"Yeah, I know. So why would I do that!?" Tg returned.

"Because of the things you say…" Teddy said.

Tg facepawed, "No, that's not it. It's this." Tg reached over his bed and pulled out the diary.

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

"It's… Bonnibel's diary." Tg answered.

"YOU'RE READING-"

"Dude! Whyareyousoloud!?" Tg replied, covering Teddy's mouth again.

"You're reading girl's diaries now? What has gotten into you?" Teddy asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I found this. But, it looks like it has Bonnibel's past in it." Tg said. "And… it doesn't seem like she has a good one."

"What? How?" Teddy implored.

Tg opened the book to a specific page, "I think… back wherever she used to be, Bonnibel was forced… to do things she didn't want to do."

Teddy raised a brow before it clicked, "Oh… I see. So, you wish to assist her?"

"Yeah, however I can." Tg said.

"Do you have affectionate feelings toward her?" Teddy asked.

Tg's face turned a bright red, "I dunno. I might."

Teddy chuckled, "Well, I'll be here to support you. And I'll support her as well. And you have my word, I shall not speak of this with another soul."

"Thanks Theo, I can always count on you." Tg said with a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm your brother. I'm always there for you, as you are for me." Teddy replied, hugging Tg and fiddling with his hair. Loud crashes emitted from the main room.

"WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS MY DIARY!?" Bonnibel shrieked followed more crashes. Tg and Teddy exchanged worried glances. Tg teleported out of the room as Teddy ran down the steps. Tg teleported into the dining room and placed the diary under a table in a strewn position.

"That way, it'll look like she dropped it." Tg said to himself proudly and ran back toward the main room. Teddy met Bonnibel there.

"Bonnibel! What's wrong!?" He shouted, behaving as if he didn't already know.

"My diary is missing! I keep it in my fluff but it wasn't there!" Bonnibel yelled, panicking.

Teddy raised a brow, "Your fluff?" Bonnibel pointed to her hair. "Ah, alright. Well, I'm not sure where it is." Bonnibel panicked more and flipped everything in her way. Teddy looked down, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, glancing at the furniture now strewn about.

"H-hey, Bonnibel! Is this it!?" Tg called. Bonnibel stopped and looked at Tg. Tg held the diary toward her. Bonnibel grabbed it and hid it in her hair. She hugged Tg tightly.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Heheh, y-you're welcome." Tg chuckled nervously. Bonnibel let go of Tg and turned around, beginning to fix everything. Tg could feel the heat in his face, as well as his ears. He was starting to believe he really liked Bonnibel. While she fixed the tables, anyone paying attention would catch a glimpse of bandages around her wrists. Tg glanced over at Bonnibel and walked to her side.

"Hey, um, Bonnibel?" Tg called softly.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"If you had any secrets… I mean, cause, we're a family and all, would you tell us?" The red-cheeked gold bear asked. Bonnibel stopped.

"Ummm… I don't know…" Bonnibel muttered.

Tg nodded, "Yeah, I expected an answer like that. I understand though."

Bonnibel sat on one of the tables and sighed, "I just don't like talking about certain things."

"Yeah, I have some topics like that too." Tg said, folding his arms. Bonnibel played with her sleeves, not caring if the bandages showed. "Um... yeah, well, if you ever need anything, you can talk to any of us."

"Thanks Tg." Bonnibel said, hugging the red-cheeked gold bear.

"Y-you're welcome." Tg replied, hugging her back as his face turned red again. Bonnibel froze.

"Well hello, my dear Bonnibel~." A light voice purred.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! JFlare and _Frost-chan here~!_ We've developed another AU! That's right! Another AU! Blaze wasn't able to assist us in this one, but that doesn't mean anything. He can still help us if he wishes. More AU's might rise, depending on what we can come up with. **

_**JFlare and I have created this AU through a random as hell RP, believe it or not. And we hope you all will like this one just as much as the others!**_

**So, we hope you guys enjoy! Welcome to Our World, and Beyond the AI are still continuing as well. See ya later guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**

_**Frost-chan, signing out~!**_


	3. Haunted by Her Past

Haunted by her past

Bonnibel just stared at the owner of the voice, frozen in fear.

"No… nononono!" Bonnibel panicked.

"What? Who's there?" Tg asked.

"T-Theodore f-Fredbear…" Bonnibel murmured, shrinking.

"That's Theodore?" Tg asked, "He looks just like my brother!"

"Make him go away…" Bonnibel murmured, frightened. "Wait… How do you know about him? I only mentioned him just now."

"Uhh… l-l-look, dude, leave Bonnibel alone." Tg said, avoiding Bonnibel's question.

"My girl, I can be around her all I want." Theodore said, pulling Bonnibel to him.

Tg pulled Bonnibel back, "No, she's not your girl. You can't call ownership over someone." Tg pushed Bonnibel behind himself so Theodore couldn't reach her.

"She's my mate, kid. Give her back or I'll fuck you up." Theodore threatened.

"I'll take my chances, dick bag." Tg retorted. Theodore hit Tg out of the way and grabbed Bonnibel. He started walking away, dragging her along. Bonnibel fought to get away. Tg growled and punched Theodore in the back of the head and grabbed Bonnibel.

"Fuck off, dude!" Tg shouted. Theodore began laughing and Bonnibel, out of fear, picked up a chair and hit Theodore with it, knocking him out.

Tg's eyes widened, "Holy crap…" Bonnibel dropped to her knees, tears pouring down her face. Tg hugged Bonnibel tightly, staring at Theodore who was knocked out on the ground.

"W-why?" Bonnibel whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm here." Tg said, rubbing her back.

"Why does he have to ruin it?" Bonnibel cried softly. She pushed Tg away and ran to any room with a lock. The room Bonnibel picked was relatively empty. Bonnibel locked the door and took out her knife, shaking violently. Bonnibel debated on whether she would use it on Theodore or herself, even if it was just to cut. She looked at her bandaged wrist. "_He_ did this… He's the reason… And he's going to keep doing it." Bonnibel muttered. "Unless I end it. Even if it means dying…" Bonnibel took a deep breath and placed the tip of her knife against the flesh of her neck. Bonnibel lowered the knife after a few minutes, unable to carry it out. She tightened her grip on it. "I shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't be here. But they're my family. They wouldn't believe Theodore… right?" She took her diary and a pencil out of her fluffy hair and wrote in it. She looked up when a knock sounded on the locked door. "W-what is it?" She called.

"Come on out, there's no use in running away." Tg's voice said softly. "I will protect you, I promise." Bonnibel hesitantly stood up, hiding her diary and pencil as well as her knife. She opened the door and stepped out, looking around to see if Theodore was there. Luckily he wasn't. It was just Tg.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tg asked her warmly.

"Other than terrified of what Theodore can and will try to do, I'm o-okay." Bonnibel stuttered slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you." Tg assured her. "I promise, you'll be safe."

"T-thank you, Tg." Bonnibel said.

"You're welcome. Um, wh-where did he come from?" Tg asked.

"He… I better start from the beginning. When I was little, my parents didn't really like my having an interest in boxing and martial arts. They wanted me to be as stuck up and snooty as them. When I started practicing, they literally kicked me to the curb. I spent a few days trying to scrape up the means to survive when Theodore invited me to stay at his house. At first, it wasn't bad. After about a month, he started demanding things from me. At first it was small stuff like kisses. But it quickly got worse and he…" Bonnibel trailed off. "Now, he doesn't leave me alone."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore. Because I'm here." Tg said, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"He'll still use every moment you're not there…" Bonnibel muttered.

"Then I'll be around you as much as I can. And I don't mean that awkwardly." Tg replied.

Bonnibel went ridged, "No, no! Y-you don't have to!"

"Y-yeah, I do! Sorry, that was mean, I don't know why I did that. But, anyway, I will protect you! I will fight the asshole if I have to!" Tg told her.

"He works differently. He believes when a guy… you know… with a girl, she is basically owned by that boy, unless he finds someone else or if another boy 'claims' her." Bonnibel explained. "So the chances of him leaving me alone are slim to none."

"Then, I claim you. J-j-just, not like he does." Tg stuttered. Bonnibel blushed brightly. Tg took her hand, "Don't worry, alright? I'm here."

"T-thank you, Tg… This is the happiest I've felt in a long time." Bonnibel muttered.

"I'm glad I was able to make you happy." Tg responded. Bonnibel played with her sleeve, seemingly debating something. Tg looked at her arm, then back to her face. "Are you okay?"

"I… I think I should… tell you…" Bonnibel took a deep breath. "I… I cut… a-alot…."

"Y-y-you… you c-cut?" Tg asked, taken aback.

"At l-least one on each wrist, daily…" Bonnibel muttered, pulling up her sleeve and removing the bandages, showing the fresh cuts from earlier that day. Tg's mouth dropped, the scars on her arms were everywhere.

"Y-y-y...y-you c-can't. You can't do this. N-n-no matter how much pain you're going through, th-th-this will only make it worse." Tg said, gently grabbing her arms. Bonnibel flinched noticeably.

"I couldn't help it… I made the pain stop… If only for a few minutes…" Bonnibel mumbled.

"But look at your arms. Do you know how long it's going to take for these to heal? If they ever do? You can't do this to yourself. At least cut him! B-b-but, cutting yourself won't solve anything." Tg said, as calmly as he could. Bonnibel looked away.

"It's better than having all my friends hate me..." She muttered, sniffling.

"Your friends aren't friends if they hate you. And cutting is bad no matter what you compare it to. I'm telling you, you can't do this to yourself." Tg told her.

"I don't know if I can stop…" Bonnibel muttered.

"You can, I know you can. And I'll help you." Tg said as he held out his hand. "Give it to me." Bonnibel hesitantly took out her knife and placed it in Tg's hand. "You won't be needing this anymore." Tg held the knife behind his back. "And you have to promise me, you will not ever cut again. Okay?" Bonnibel whined. "Promise me, Bonnibel." Tg urged.

"I-I don't k-know if I c-can…" Bonnibel stuttered.

"Bonnibel, think positively. You can do it. I know you can. And you have to too. Promise me and yourself, you won't cut again." Tg said, gingerly grabbing her shoulders.

"I… I'll t-try…" Bonnibel said.

"Promise."

"I p-promise…" Bonnibel said softly.

Tg smiled and backed up a bit, "Good. Now we just break the habit. And here is one way to start." The red-cheeked gold bear gestured to Theodore, who was still unconscious. Bonnibel instantly hid at the sight of Theodore. "He's knocked out, he can't do anything to you." Tg assured her. "And here's how you can start breaking your habit. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes?" Bonnibel answered.

"Alright then." Tg walked toward Theodore and picked him up slightly, grunting as he made his way toward a chair. "Ugh, this fat ass mother fucker…" Tg plopped Theodore onto the chair. "Whew, okay, be right back." Tg ran off. Bonnibel whimpered softly, afraid of Theodore waking up. Tg returned with rope and tied it around Theodore. "There! Now we wait until he wakes up. And you can do whatever you want to do to him." Bonnibel nodded slightly. Tg smirked as he chuckled deviously. "Imma sit and watch this, of course." The red-cheeked gold bear ran off again and returned a few moments later with a cup of water. He nonchalantly threw the water onto Theodore, waking him up.

"Fuck…" Theodore muttered. Bonnibel punched Theodore.

"You ruined my life…" She said, hitting Theodore again. "You lied. You used me. You treated me like a doll you could just throw away!" She hit Theodore over and over until he managed to grab her arm. Tg ran toward them and punched Theodore as hard as he could, which jerked Theodore's head backwards. His grip, however, didn't loosen. Tg grabbed Theodore's arm and pulled Bonnibel away.

"Let go of her you bastard!" Tg shouted. "You know what, I fuckin' hate you now!"

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do to _my_ girl." Theodore said.

Tg punched Theodore across his face as he spoke with every land, "She! Is! Not! Your! Girl! You can't own people you son of a bitch!"

"The bond between the two of us is permanent. Unless you fucked her."

"It's a one way bond, dumbass! She doesn't want to be with you!" Tg shouted.

"Too bad. The deed's done and there's no taking it back. One way or not." Theodore stated.

"Look and listen, you dumbass motha fucka! Having sex with someone DOES NOT give you ownership over that person! They are still their own individual and it is their choice if they want to stay with you or not! SHE! DOES NOT! LIKE YOU!"

"As I said, Love is not a necessity for a relationship." Theodore growled.

"THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Tg screamed. "Bonnibel does not belong to you!"

"Then prove it." Theodore said.

"Prove what!? That she doesn't belong to you!?" Tg replied.

"Prove that I have no reason to call her my mate." Theodore stated.

"I'll give you more than one, bitch!" Tg retorted. "One, I just said it earlier, having sex with someone, doesn't make them yours. Two, a relationship is a two way connection. It has to have a mutual agreement. Three, what you are doing, is flat out rape! She's says no, but you do it anyway! Do you want me to keep going?"

"Words mean NOTHING." Theodore said.

"She's already punched the hell out of you multiple times! What else do you fuckin' want!?" Tg cried, his eye twitching in fury.

"Proof she'd rather be with you than me." Theodore stated.

Tg looked at Bonnibel, "How about you tell him, since I can't get through his brick ass head." Bonnibel shook her head, too scared to do or say anything else. Tg sighed inwardly, glancing at Theodore again. "See? You fuckin' traumatized her."

"And?" Theodore asked. Bonnibel pulled at Tg's arm.

"L-let's just go…" Bonnibel muttered.

"No, not until this asshole leaves you alone." Tg replied. The red-cheeked gold bear grabbed Theodore by the throat, "I am sick and tired of you already. I haven't known you for a day yet, and I don't want to see you live another minute! You make me sick! Leave Bonnibel alone, or I will personally dismantle you, exoskeleton piece by fuckin' endoskeleton piece!" Theodore said nothing, not even seeming fazed by the threat. Bonnibel just hid out of fear. Tg punched Theodore in the gut before tossing him aside.

"I don't want to see you near Bonnibel. If I see you _anywhere_ near her, I will not hesitate to kill you." Tg sneered.

"Whatever." Theodore muttered. Tg took hold of Bonnibel's hand and led her away from Theodore, leaving him tied to the chair. Bonnibel looked back before moving closer to Tg. Tg glared at Theodore and walked off.

"Go ahead, I want to say one more thing." He said, lightly pushing Bonnibel ahead of himself. Bonnibel didn't move. "Go ahead, I'll be right there." Bonnibel hesitantly walked away. Tg walked toward Theodore and knelt in front of him.

"Look, I don't know what made you think the way you do, but it's wrong. All I am going to say that if you want to stay here, and you don't want to end outside rotting in the rain, you better get your act together." Tg said sternly. Theodore scoffed lightly.

Tg stood up, "I'm serious, dude. Keep your hands to yourself, we'll be fine." Theodore ignored the red-cheeked gold bear. Tg sighed inwardly and walked away. Theodore smirked to himself. Tg left Theodore by himself, tied to the chair. Meeting with the rest of the family, they all decided to eat dinner. Theodore glanced over at the group, his eyes inevitably meeting with Bonnibel. He smirked to himself again, licking his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, another character! And he doesn't seem to friendly. In fact... it seems he has a few plans he's hiding. And they seem to be directed at Bonnibel. What is haunting Bonnibel? And what is she keeping hidden from everyone else? And is Theodore part of it? So many questions! Hahahaha! We hope you guys are enjoying the story! We apologize for the long gap in updates, we will update more often, we promise. Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	4. Old Habbits

Old Habits

After dinner, Bonnibel was given an empty room. The turquoise blue bunny flopped on her bed. No one noticed that Theodore had gotten away. The door to Bonnibel's room opened and Theodore walked up to her. Bonnibel looked up and, before she could call for help, Theodore covered her mouth and undressed her. A few minutes passed and loud moans sounded from Bonnibel's room. From his own room, Tg's head shot up from his desk. He leaped from his chair and out into the hallway, running toward Bonnibel's room.

"Bonnibel! Bonnibel! Are you okay!?" Tg called loudly, pounding his fist on the door. The room goes quiet. "Bonnibel! Are you okay!?" Tg repeated. He then placed an ear on the door. The only sound that he heard was an occasional creak of bed springs.

"Theo! Find Theodore!" Tg called down the stairs.

"Understood!" Teddy replied. Tg looked back at the door angrily. He banged his fist on it again.

"Theodore! If you're in there, you are so dead!" Tg shouted.

"T-Tg!" Bonnibel screamed. Tg's eyes widened at the scream. His shocked expression quickly transformed into one of rage. The red-cheeked gold bear began to rapidly kick the door.

"Don't we have a key to this thing!?" Tg screamed.

"Here!" Bonnie said, sliding toward Tg. Tg took the key and put it in the door. In a matter of seconds, the door opened. Inside the room, Theodore had Bonnibel's hands over her head. Tg growled loudly and grabbed Theodore by the throat, slamming his back into the wall beside him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Tg screamed. The other animatronics crowded at the corridor. Bonnibel covered herself, crying. Theodore just grinned. "You sick, twisted, bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." Theodore said.

"There has to be something wrong with you! I told you not to touch her, and you do! And you do this secretly, which means you know it's wrong!" Tg yelled. "Why can't you leave her alone!? She said no! She's said it countless times, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bonnibel placed a hand on Tg's arm, holding the blanket in front of her to cover her chest. "What is it?"

"T-thank you for s-saving me…" Bonnibel murmured, kissing Tg's cheek. Tg's face turned a bright red.

"Y-y-you're… w-w-w-we-welcome." Tg stammered, loosening his grip on Theodore a bit. Bonnibel turned an icy glare on Theodore.

"I HATE you, you fucking jackassed piece of mother fucking shit." Bonnibel told Theodore before cursing him out even more in French then punching him. Theodore grunted quietly, attempting not to make any sounds. Bonnibel continued to speak in French, not even bothering to keep her normal speech patterns. Tg dropped Theodore to the ground, tempted to kick him. Bonnibel kicked Theodore where it hurts. Hard. "FUCK OFF!" Tg flinched slightly. Theodore groaned painfully, cringing where he laid.

"Dude, you are sick!" Bonnie shouted. Bonnibel jumped before letting out more French curses and fixing the blanket.

"We can't leave him be, this will just keep occurring." Freddy said.

"Agreed. And I believe I have the perfect place for him as well." Teddy contemplated aloud, rubbing his chin. Bonnibel sat down on her bed with a sigh. Tg sat down beside her, rubbing her back.

"Where do you have in mind, Teddy?" Blu asked.

Teddy gained a very mischievous smirk, "I'm pondering… the basement."

"The basement?" Bonnibel asked.

"Are we gonna lock him down thar?" Foxy inquired.

"Does anyone else have a plan?" Teddy replied.

"Other than hopefully sleeping nightmare free… Nothing." Bonnibel said, yawning.

"Then the basement it is." Teddy concluded, clasping his hands together. Bonnibel closed her eyes, nodding off. Tg laid her head on his shoulder. Teddy dragged Theodore out of the room and down the stairs.

"Let's hope that you at least sleep well." Teddy chuckled evilly. "I hope you like damp and hollow walls." Theodore just groaned in pain. Teddy opened the door and carried Theodore down the steps, dropping him softly onto the ground.

"You brought this on yourself. Next time, learn some self control." Teddy said, dusting his hands off. Theodore groaned again. Teddy scoffed and marched up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

"Problem solved. The door is locked from up here, so he can't get out unless someone lets him." Teddy said. Bonnibel snapped awake, eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Tg asked her.

"Yeah… Just a nightmare."

"Oh… damn it, I hoped you wouldn't have anymore." Tg replied. Bonnibel yawned and closed her eyes again. Tg smiled and patted her head.

"_She seems so peacefully when she sleeps._" Tg thought. Bonnibel eventually fell back asleep to nightmare free dreams. Tg's face turned a bright red as he leaned in slightly, kissing her forehead. Bonnibel smiled and giggled in her sleep. Tg chuckled softly, kissing her forehead again, just to see her reaction. Bonnibel shifted slightly, still smiling.

"You guys look cute together." Chica giggled.

"They'd make an adorable couple." Roxy giggled. Tg blushed heavily.

"Relax, dude, it's a compliment." Blu chuckled. Tg nodded, but blushed nonetheless. Bonnibel wrapped her arms around Tg, hugging him. Tg smiled and hugged her back.

"So cute~!" Chira cooed.

"I know. Let's go so they can sleep." Roxy said.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Bonnie grinned, waving at them as he walked. Roxy giggled and went back to her room.

The next morning, the sun shine woke Bonnibel up. She groaned and rubbed an eye, smearing the makeup she hadn't removed. A few doors down was Tg's room. The red-cheeked gold bear was at his desk again, writing rap lyrics. He planned to make a living out of singing his raps, hoping that someday he would be noticed by bigger companies. Everyone in the Fazbear family had aspirations of which they wanted to accomplish. Bonnie's dream was to become an expert guitarist and eventually join a band. Freddy and Teddy had the aspiration of singing. Blu seemed to find an interest in cosmetics as well as playing guitar. He hadn't decided which one he want to go for just yet. Foxy's dream was to have his own yacht, or boat so he could venture out on open waters. Chica and Chira shared similar dreams of becoming chefs. Roxy's dream was to, surprisingly, be an artist. Bonnibel hadn't quite figured out her goal in life, she was torn between going for music or martial arts.

Tg continued to write his lyrics, pausing only either to think or drink from his cup beside him. Bonnibel walked out of her room, fully dressed, still rubbing an eye and further smearing her makeup. Tg's ears perked up, hearing Bonnibel's footfalls outside. Bonnibel walked down the steps and headed for the kitchen. Tg looked at his sheet of paper and chuckled before walking out of his room. He quickly traversed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bonnibel. G'mornin'." Tg greeted, swinging into the room. Bonnibel grumbled, looking back at Tg. "What's wrong?"

"No good mornings…" Bonnibel grumbles. "And I forgot about my makeup…"

"Oh… you don't look bad." Tg replied. She pointed to her smeared makeup. "Oh… that's still not bad." Bonnibel took a bag of chips and opened them. Tg opened the refrigerator.

"What day is it?" Bonnibel asked out of the blue.

"Um, tuesday. Why?" Tg responded.

"SHIT! My big match is today! And I've got thirty minutes!" Bonnibel yelled, running around, doing her morning ritual of brushing her teeth and such.

"Big… match? What?" Tg muttered. Bonnibel ran past with a paper in her hands.

"Shitshitshitshit! Okay, Today is the big tournament, Bonnibel, you can do it!" She told herself, getting ready to leave.

"A tournament? For what? Can you explain, please?" Tg said.

"My boxing tournament! For state champion!" Bonnibel said. "It's really important to me!"

"Oh! Can we come?" Tg asked.

"Sure! Just hurry because there's less than a half hour before it starts!" Bonnibel agreed. Tg instantly ran up the stairs and woke everyone else up.

"Guys! Guys! Come, on get up!" Tg shouted. "Bonnibel has a boxing match! I'm sure you guys want to see it too, so come on!" Bonnibel was bouncing in place impatiently. A few minutes later, the others came running down the stairs in their clothes.

"Alright! Let's go!" Bonnie said, almost falling down the stairs. Bonnibel took off at full speed, hurrying for her boxing match, the others ran close behind were able to reach the place with time to spare.

"Phew… close call." Bonnibel said.

"This is gonna be cool! We're gonna watch Bonnibel kick ass!" Tg shouted with excitement.

"I'm certain this will be quite enthralling." Freddy beamed.

"I have the great pleasure of introducing our champion of nine times, Bonnibel the undefeated!" The announcer said and Bonnibel walked into the rink, placing her gloves on her hands as everyone cheered loudly. "And her first challenger is Gabriel Nedlers!"

The match began and Gabriel hit Bonnibel hard, causing her to stumble back. Bonnibel threw her own punch, leaving Gabriel dizzy and sent him down with another.

"Oooh! That's going to leave a mark! The winner is Bonnibel with her fantastic two hit KO!" The announcer said, holding up Bonnibel's hand.

"Whoo! Go Bonnibel!" The other animatronics cheered, throwing their fists in the air. The next two challengers went down much the same way. Bonnibel slid out of the rink and walked towards the others.

"I have a break before my last match." Bonnibel informed.

"You are amazing, Bonnibel!" Tg praised with excitement.

Bonnibel blushed slightly, "T-thanks."

"Tg's right, that was amazing!" Bonnie added.

"I have about an hour to relax. They always do that." Bonnibel stated.

"As awesome as you are, you'd think you don't need a break." Blu chortled.

"Even the best fighters need breaks. Plus, I haven't eaten and I'm starving." Bonnibel said.

"You didn't bring anything?" Freddy asked.

"Nope. I had thirty minutes to be ready and get here. I'm lucky to have made it in time." The turquoise blue bunny said.

"Yeah, you're right. They don't have any food here?" Teddy inquired.

"Sadly, no. There is a fast food place not far from here." Bonnibel told them.

"I'll go get something for you." Tg said.

"No, no. We can all go." Bonnibel said, smiling.

"Oh, alright. Let's go then." Tg grinned, taking Bonnibel's hand. Bonnibel blushed and hid her face with her free hand. Tg blushed as well, smirking a bit.

"Well well well, when did you become a player, Gregory?" Teddy chortled.

"I dunno, hehe, I guess when I met her." Tg grinned. Bonnibel blushed even more.

"Well, let's go now so you have some time to digest before you fight." Freddy said.

"Y-yeah…" Bonnibel squeaked out. Tg pulled Bonnibel a little closer to him, tightening his grip a bit and putting his hand around her waist. Bonnibel's whole face and the tips of her ears went red. The others cooed at the two, finding their affection adorable. The group headed off to the fast food store and returned with enough time for them to enjoy their meal.

"So, Bonnibel, where were you before you came to our place?" Freddy implored.

"I lived in my parents' house until they kicked me out for following my own interests. After a short time _He_ took me in. The house was only a few miles from the edge of the city." Bonnibel said.

"_He,_ being Theodore, correct?" Teddy asked. Bonnibel nodded.

"He pushed me into depression. Though, Tg is helping me come out of it."

"Oh really?" Teddy smiled a bit, looking at Tg. "And how is he accomplishing that, exactly?"

"I… I used to cut. As in, up till yesterday. I think…" Bonnibel muttered. Teddy's eyes widened.

"You used to cut?" Chica asked in astonishment. "And Tg helped you get out of that?"

"So far. He actually took my knife. That's why I'm not cutting now." Bonnibel said.

"Wow, Tg! I didn't know that you knew how to deal with stuff like that!" Chica beamed.

"It wasn't that hard. I just got her to promise that she wouldn't do it anymore and told her that cutting herself is only going to make things worse." Tg murmured. "I actually told her that if anything, she should be cutting Theodore."

Bonnie couldn't help but snicker, "I'm sorry, that is so mean but so right!" Bonnibel looked down, rubbing her arm.

"It's been really hard trying to keep myself from starting it again… Especially with last night..." Bonnibel admitted.

"But you know, I'm right here. If you need anything at all, just tell me." Tg told her, taking her hand again.

"Jeez, aren't you just the perfect boyfriend?" Roxy giggled. Bonnibel and Tg both went as red as possible.

"Umm… I'm just gonna leave before this get's even _more_ awkward…" Bonnibel muttered, hurrying away.

"Yeah me too." Tg added, moving in the opposite directing.

"Aww, they're too shy to admit it~!" Chira giggled. Bonnibel came back only to snatch the bag and left again.

"So cute~!" Chica squealed.

"Alright, that's enough. Let them be." Freddy chortled. Bonnibel sat down and ate the fries. The turquoise blue bunny checked the time before going back to mowing on her meal. Tg quickly moved over to her.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to be with you." Tg muttered.

"It's okay." Bonnibel muttered. Tg smiled and kissed Bonnibel's cheek.

"Oh, I wa-was I-it-I'm sorry…" Tg spoke spastically.

"Calm down." Bonnibel told Tg.

Tg blushed a bit, "Sorry… I guess I'm a little flustered. And that's not a word that I usually use…"

"There's words and sentences I normally don't say. But I understand… sorta." Bonnibel said. Tg's blush brightened.

"Um… I uh… Imma go to the bathroom." Tg shot up from his chair and ran off. Bonnibel raised a brow in slight confusion. Tg ran into the men's restroom, locking the stall he was in.

"Oh my gosh… what the heck is wrong with me!? I can't even carry on a conversation with her without freakin out! And now… I'm blushing!" Tg ranted to himself. Bonnibel's cellphone rang. She answered immediately.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"_Hello, my sweet~. I'm coming for you~_." Theodore's voice sounded. Bonnibel dropped her cell phone with a screech. Laughter sounded before the line went dead. Bonnibel instantly curled up, hiding in her own fluff, under the table.

Tg came running toward her, "Bonnibel! What's wrong!?" She just pointed at her cellphone, shaking horribly. Tg went over and picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello? It's off."

"Th-th-th-Theod-dore…" Bonnibel muttered.

"H-he… called you?" Tg asked. Bonnibel nodded, tears in her eyes. Tg kept a growl inside as he walked toward Bonnibel, putting his arms around her. "It's okay. I won't let him get to you."

"I'm s-scared…" Bonnibel cried.

"It's okay. I'm right here. He won't touch you." Tg told her. Bonnibel just kept crying, hugging Tg tightly. Tg ran a hand through her hair softly, gingerly rubbing her back. The others soon arrived to see the two.

"What happened?" Freddy asked, seeing them both distraught.

"Theodore again…" Tg muttered. "Somehow he got to a phone and he called Bonnibel."

"Ugh, he was, like, totally right about you. You are a total slut." An obnoxious voice said.

"Who said that?!" Tg shouted.

"Jeez, you don't hafta yell, bro. We're Bonnibel's friends." A much calmer voice said.

"Friends wouldn't call their friend a slut!" Tg sneered. The group of five laugh.

"And friends wouldn't sleep with, like, four other guys a week." The obnoxious one stated. Bonnibel hid her face and cried a little harder.

"That's a load of bull! Bonnibel would never do shit like that." Tg retorted. "If anything, so far, it's been against her will."

"Pfft, doubt it. We've all heard it. Clear as day." A deeper voice piped in.

"Obviously, what you hear, is bull shit!" Tg shouted again.

"Going by what we see, Bonnibel is supposed to be with Theodore but she's all over you. That's both cheating and slutty." a light, cheery voice said.

Tg's face turned red, "Sh-she isn't with Theodore! That… crazy, disrespecting bastard doesn't deserves someone as amazing as Bonnibel. Besides, all he does is take advantage of her!"

"Pft, He's done nothing but treat her like an angel. If anything, _she's_ taking advantage of _him_." the second speaker scoffed.

"Shut up, Joshua!" Bonnibel screamed, standing up.

"Oh no you didn't, girl! You did not just tell my Joshy to shut up!" The snooty one snapped.

"Fuck. Off!" Bonnibel screamed before running off.

"Bonnibel wait!" Tg called after her. "What kind of friends are you, dick bags!?"

"Not friends to whores." Joshua snapped.

"She's not a whore! Theodore-... wait… you all know Theodore right?" Tg said.

"Of course. He's our friend." The second girl replied.

"Well that fuckin' explains everything! You all aren't friends to Bonnibel! You're friends to the asshole!" Tg growled.

"We stopped being her friends when she started being a slut." The fifth one said. Tg hauled off and punched the fifth right in the face before jacking him up.

"You stupid asshole, call her a slut one more time and I'll make you her bitch!" Tg yelled through clenched teeth. They all laughed at that and repeatedly called Bonnibel 'slut' or 'whore' then left, laughing like hyenas. Tg grit his teeth to keep himself from chasing after them. He stood up for Bonnibel the best he could, but they wouldn't stop. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. Tg clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly. Teddy placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Gregory… it's okay. You fought for her, that's what matters." He told him.

Tg sniffled and tightened his fists, "I w-want her to be okay… th-those guys…"

"I know, you can't protect her from everything." Teddy said. "But it's alright, I assure you." Bonnibel ran back to the pizzeria and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and sat down.

"Sorry, Tg… I can't keep the promise anymore…" Bonnibel muttered and began cutting her wrists and arms until she couldn't hold the knife. Bonnibel leaned her head against the counters and closed her eyes. Tg wiped the tears from his eyes after hugging his brother.

"It's going to be fine, I promise." Teddy said."

"I hope so. Imma go find Bonnibel." Tg replied, walking off. He searched for a few moments when he arrived at the pizzeria. He walked into the kitchen and found Bonnibel lying on the ground, blood beginning to pool under her, looking almost peaceful. His eyes slowly widened, his hands trembling. "B-B-B-Bonnibel…?" No reaction came from the turquoise blue bunny. Tg ran to her side, carefully turning her over. He noticed the large cuts on her arms. "No.. No no no no! Bonnibel!" He cried. He picked Bonnibel up and ran out of the restaurant. He sprinted as fast as he could toward the nearest hospital. When he arrived at the hospital, he rushed through the emergency entrance. He stopped in front of the receptionist who looked up. Seeing Bonnibel's state, he immediately stood up and led Tg to the Intensive Care Unit.

"Room 304." He said before going to the nearest phone. Tg walked into room 304 and set Bonnibel on the paper covered bed gently. A tall black man walked in.

"What's the problem?" He asked Tg.

"Sh-sh-she's bleeding out!" Tg stuttered, barely able to speak clearly. The doctor left and came back moments later with blood bags, though the blood wasn't red like humans. It was near black. The doctor wrapped gauze around her wrists and placed the needle in her arm as the thick, near black, blood flowed down the tube.

"What's her name?" The doctor asked.

"B-Bonnibel…" Tg stammered.

"Miss Bonnibel… This'll be her second visit here. She'll be back up and about in about ten days." The doctor said. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want. Meals will be brought here." The doctor left the room, closing the door quietly. Tg sat in a chair near the bed, a few tears present in his 's chest rose and fell slowly. A nurse walked in.

"Is there anyone you need to call to inform them?" She asked.

"W-well, I dunno. I don't know about her parents. But she lives with me and the rest of my family." Tg answered a little shyly.

"If you wish to call them, you can use this phone here." The nurse said with a warm smile.

"Alright, thanks." Tg replied, returning the gesture. The nurse left the room. Bonnibel still looked peaceful, despite the blood stains. Tg sighed softly before standing up and kissing Bonnibel on her forehead. He walked over to the phone and dialed the pizzeria.

Roxy picks up shortly after. "Hello?"

"H-hey, Roxy. It's me, Tg. L-listen, Bonnibel and I are at the hospital." Tg told her.

"What happened? Are you guys okay!?" Roxy asked in a panic.

"B-b-Bonnibel... sh-she cut herself." Tg sighed. "She almost bled out."

"We'll be there in a few minutes! GUYS! WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Roxy yelled before hanging up. Bonnibel stirred slightly but otherwise stayed asleep. Tg replaced the phone on the receiver, glancing back at Bonnibel. He sighed a bit before taking his seat again. Bonnibel's head flopped to one side. Tg raised a brow, gazing at the turquoise bunny. He walked around the bed to look at her face. Bonnibel's eyes were open a little but dull.

"Hi, Bonnibel." Tg said softly. Bonnibel's eyes snap open fully and she shot up. She looked at the tube connected to her arm and tried to remove it. "No no, don't do that." Tg said quickly. "It's okay, just, relax." Bonnibel didn't listen and kept trying to remove the tube. Tg removed her hands from the tube and placed them by her side. "Relax." He said. Bonnibel's eyes were wide and fear was easily seen. "Bonnibel, relax. Is it the needle?" Bonnibel nodded. Tg sighed quickly. "The needle is trying to help you, alright? Don't be afraid. You're okay." Tg assured her. Bonnibel calmed down slightly. Tg nodded and patted her hands, "There ya go. Relax."

"I didn't keep my promise…" Bonnibel muttered shamefully.

Tg sighed again, "I know. B-but you tried. I'm not mad at you. We can try again. And next time, don't run away. Cause I can't help you if I'm not there."

"T-thanks, Tg…" Bonnibel murmured.

"You're welcome." Tg said with a warm smile. Bonnibel smiled back weakly. Tg blushed a bit as he stared into Bonnibel's eyes. Unconsciously, he began to lean forward. Bonnibel blushed slightly, noticing Tg leaning closer. Tg leaned in more, slowly closing his eyes. Bonnibel closed her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. Tg closed his eyes completely, pulling Bonnibel closer. Bonnibel blushed a little brighter. Just as Tg was about to kiss her, the door to the room flung open. Bonnibel's eyes snap open at the loud noise. In the span of three seconds, Bonnibel turned about three-hundred different shades of red. Tg jumped and yelped quietly, sitting back in his chair, his face an extremely bright red.

"We're here!" Blu exclaimed. Bonnibel groaned in annoyance. Tg sighed and hid his face in the palms of his hands.

"Whyyyyyy?" Bonnibel groaned quietly.

"Why what? Are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Bonnibel pouted.

Teddy looked at Tg, "What is wrong with you, Gregory?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." Tg lied quickly, still concealing his face. Bonnibel kept her pout, crossing her arms.

"You two don't look okay." Bonnie said. "I mean, Bonnibel is pouting and Tg is… hiding his face."

"I agree. What is with you two?" Teddy inquired.

"Nothing! Drop it!" Tg retorted. Bonnibel turned on her side.

"Alright, well, the reason we're here is be-"

"Because Bonnibel is in the hospital. Yeah, I'm starting to regret telling you guys." Tg interjected.

"What? Why?" Goldy asked. Bonnibel muttered something too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Just, whatever." Tg sighed. The others walked into the room and crowded around the hospital bed.

"S-so, how ye feelin', lass?" Foxy asked, hoping to change the awkward mood.

"Tired and hurt." She said, not adding disappointed to her sentence.

"Oh, w-well, that'll change quickly. Don't worry." Freddy told her with a nervous chuckle.

"I can't help but say this, the atmosphere right now is really, really, _really_ awkward." Chira said. Bonnibel huffed and closed her eyes, fainting sleep. Tg rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah, and the source is these two." Chica added.

"I have a feelin' they don' wan' us here." Foxy though aloud.

"Pff, fools can take a hint." Tg muttered inaudibly.

"_You people ruined the moment! Now go away!"_ Bonnibel screamed inwardly.

"S-so yeah, w-we're just gonna go. Um, w-we'll see you guys back at the restaurant." Freddy stuttered, which was unusual for him.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Tg replied. Bonnibel kept herself from laughing at Tg's remark.

"Y-yeah… sure." Teddy muttered, closing the door behind them. Bonnibel burst out laughing.

"Good one!" Bonnibel complimented.

"I know right! Hahaha!" Tg laughed boisterously.

"Hehehe, love that phrase." Bonnibel said, wiping tears away.

"Yeah, especially when it's used right! It's hilarious!" Tg couldn't stop laughing.

"After ruining that moment, it was perfect." Bonnibel said.

"Yeah… um… c-c-could we, er, s-start that over?" Tg asked nervously. Bonnibel nodded with a soft smile. Tg stood up again, his face turning red. He took no time getting closer to her, but actually kissing her was a different story. He gulped silently, slowly leaning in again. Bonnibel met Tg and kissed him on the lips, turning red in the process. Tg closed his eyes and hugged her passionately. Bonnibel clasps her hands behind Tg's neck. Tg hugged Bonnibel as close as he could, not wanting to let go. Feeling her around him felt so right. Tg slowly pulled away and gazed into Bonnibel's eyes.

"That was… amazing." Bonnibel murmured.

"Hehe, y-yeah… it was." Tg replied sheepishly. Bonnibel giggled. She instantly covered her mouth. "What's the matter?"

"I _giggled_. I don't _giggle_…" Bonnibel muttered.

Tg laughed, "Yeah, I don't giggle either. I never have before in my entire life. And… I don't think I ever will."

"No one's ever made me giggle. Ever." Bonnibel stated.

Tg smirked a bit, "Guess I'm the first, then." Bonnibel nodded. Tg smiled and blushed. He leaned in and kissed her again. Bonnibel kissed back, wrapping her arms around Tg. Tg felt different at this point. He felt something new. Almost as if it were a new emotion. He knew it was love, but it felt like something more. Bonnibel pulled away, smiling.

"It took one bad thing to lead to something good." Bonnibel murmured again, hugging Tg.

"Hehe, yeah. But this is a whole lot better than just good." Tg chortled, hugging Bonnibel back.

"Yeah. It's love. And nothing can ever beat that." Bonnibel purred softly.

Tg grinned, blush brightening on his face. He backed away and sat back into his chair, sighing contently. "I hope we can get out of here soon."

"Let me guess, Doc said ten days." Bonnibel guessed.

"Yeah..." Tg sighed. "You look like you're ready to leave to me."

"I'm sorry..." Bonnibel murmured. "I won't do it again..."

"It's okay. Just... don't break the promise this time." Tg chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"I won't. Because... I have something, someone, worth living for now." Bonnibel said.

Tg blushed heavily. "Th-thanks, Bonnibel."

Bonnibel got up and stretched, "Feel better already~!"

"I knew you did. Imma go get the nurse." Tg said, walking out of the room. The red-cheeked gold bear traversed to the assistance desk. "Hey, um, the patient in room 304 she, uh, she's ready to be dismissed. So if you could, you know, help with that, that'd be great."

"I'll see if someone can stop by and give her a checkup to be sure." The man stated.

"Alright, thanks. And, not to be rude but, rush it up a bit, please." Tg replied.

"There is only so much I can do, sir. We're short on staff." The man said, looking through piles of papers and making a few calls.

Tg nodded, put his hands in his pockets and made his way back to Bonnibel's room. "The guys said they'll get someone here as soon as possible."

Bonnibel just kept smiling, "Okay." Bonnibel turned on the TV and put it on Boxing. "Nilly. Fucking Nilly sucks at her job. Champ my ass." Bonnibel muttered, staring at the TV.

Tg laughed, "Seeing her loses really ticks you off, huh?"

"Disgraces the name of Boxing!" Bonnibel raged. "If that were me, they'd be trembling before me! No, probably not. But they wouldn't last long."

Tg laughed again, "Yeah, you'd p'wn them for sure."

"Fucking Nilly is a god damn joke. Only reason she's champ, no one was willing to fight her." Bonnibel continued ranting.

"Does she lose a lot?" Tg asked.

"No. She never fights. She didn't fucking earn that title." Bonnibel said.

"Oh, then, what about her makes you mad?" Tg implored.

"Nilly doesn't fight! She did NOTHING to earn the title of champion! While the rest of us have been busting our asses to get there!" Bonnibel raged.

"Ah, I see. So she upsets you cause she did nothing, but she's really popular." Tg said.

"She pisses me off because her mummy and daddy bought her into boxing and bribes her opponents to forfeit." Bonnibel said.

"Oh wow… yeah, that would piss me off too." Tg door opens as the same black man walked in. He checked Bonnibel over.

"Seems you've made another quick recovery. Bonnibel, I do NOT wish to see you here for this again. It worries some of us." The doctor said. Bonnibel nodded.

"Won't happen again." Bonnibel said.

"I'll make sure of it." Tg added.

"Good. You can check out and hope to see you on _better_ circumstances." He said, leaving.

"Yeah, me too." Tg muttered, glancing at Bonnibel. Bonnibel stood up.

"Let's hurry home, so I can get a shower." Bonnibel said.

Tg chuckled, "Alright, I'm ready." Bonnibel walked out of the room. Tg followed her, slowly and shakily reaching for her hand. Bonnibel took Tg's hand and smiled at him. Tg blushed a bit, and smiled back. The two headed back to the pizzeria as swiftly as possible. When they arrived, they found the others in worry and confusion.

"Oh, you're here!" Freddy said, running toward them.

"Yeah, we're here." Tg deadpanned.

"Um, c-could we ask you guys something?" Bonnie asked. Bonnibel looked at Tg and shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead." Tg answered.

"We have two things to ask you." Teddy said, "First, what was all that annoyed expression and behavior about at the hospital?"

"Um…" Bonnibel uttered.

"You ruined something, that's all I'mma say." Tg muttered.

"Wha'?" Foxy replied, taken aback. "We ruinin' somethin'?"

"Yes you did." Bonnibel said calmly.

"You can't tell us what we ruined?" Blu implored. Bonnibel shrugged and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait! We have another question!" Goldy said.

"Save it." Tg retorted walking toward the stairs as well.

"What is with them!?" Chica cried.

"Maybe they aren't ready to tell us. We just have to wait till they are." Roxy said, smiling. "But for now, let's all relax." Everyone agreed and went about their own thing.

* * *

_**Shit hardly ever goes right for Bonnibel till after the failed suicide. And Theodore is a dick/playboy that really needs a life. Uuummm... Not too much else to say... Leave a review, tell us how the chappy is. You know the drill, peeps. That's all. Peace! Frost-chan signing out~**_


	5. Family

Family

It's been about four weeks since Bonnibel's hospital trip. The turquoise blue bunny had finally kicked the habit of cutting and her depression, thanks to Tg. Bonnibel even gained the title of boxing champion, beating Nily. The trophy was placed on a shelf for everyone to see and Bon Bon was feeling quite proud of herself. Tg himself felt proud of his actions. Not only because he assisted Bonnibel in attaining the trophy, but also because he had freed her from her depression as well as the habit of cutting. Knowing this, created a boastful emotion inside him. It gave his brother, Teddy, another reason to be proud of him as well. Bonnibel was calmly reading a magazine. A loud thud sounds from outside.

"Are you alright, Precious?" A Deep, concerned voice asked.

"Yeah. I thought I was going the right way..." A smaller voice said. Bonnibel looked up.

"Who is that?" Freddy muttered.

"Sounds like more than one as well." Teddy added.

"The door's a little further." The deep voice said.

"Wait..." Bonnibel threw her magazine and ran outside. "Hey!"

"Bonnibel! I know that voice anywhere!" The second one said happily. The others inside gave each other expressions of confusion. Bonnibel came back in, leading a one-armed purple bunny that had bandages around his eyes, and a tall, thin brown bear with ice blue eyes. Both wore suits.

"Guys, these are Bon and Frederick." Bonnibel introduced, pointing at each in turn.

"Oh, Bon Bon. I wanted to tell you the carnival is in town." Bon said.

"And you want me to go?" Bonnibel asked. Bon nodded. "Of course! I can't say no to you, little brother~!"

"Great! Fred's coming too." Bon said.

"Awww, that's sweet~." Bonnibel told Bon, hugging him.

"Nice to meet you two." Freddy greeted with a bow.

"Same to you." Frederick returned. Bon said nothing.

"Thank you. Oh. If you see Theodore, tell me. I'll kill that fucker." Frederick said with a dark look."

"You're welcome. Theodore is actually locked in the basement." Teddy said.

"What?" Bon asked. Bonnibel whispered in Bon's ear. "HE-HE FUCKING-OH HE'S SO DEAD!"

"Bon, calm down. You know what the doctors told you about your stress and such." Bonnibel said.

"Where's the basement?" Frederick asked. Teddy and Freddy pointed towards the basement.

"Please tell me you found someone better than that jerk." Bon muttered.

"I did, Bon." Bonnibel said. Frederick walked to the basement.

"As long as he's good to you..." Bon said. Bonnibel checked Bon over.

"Bon, what have you been doing?" Bonnibel asked.

"Working, cleaning, taking care of things..." Bon said.

"No wonder you're running such a high fever. You can stay in my room until your better" Bonnibel said.

"I'm fine, Bon Bon... I swear. It's just..." Bon trailed off, falling. Bonnibel caught Bon.

"Whoa… did he just pass out?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Yes. He can't be put under too much pressure or stress or he'll end up with a fever but he rarely takes care of himself." Bonnibel said.

"But what pressure was he just under?" Blu questioned.

"I don't think this is a recent fever. Seems like it's been brewing for a while." Bonnibel said. Frederick came back and, seeing Bon, rushed to his side.

"Is he alright?" Freddy inquired.

"He should be fine in a few days. Till then, he can use my room and I'll just sleep on a couch or whatever." Bonnibel said. Frederick easily picked Bon up, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, Bonnibel just said he'll be fine." Freddy assured Frederick. "Bonnibel's room is up the stairs and the last door on the right."

"Thank you." Frederick said and hurried up the stairs. Tg watched the bear traverse up the stairs then looked at Bonnibel.

"Who are they again?" He asked.

"Bon is basically my brother since we've been around each other for so long. I'm one of his two most precious people. Frederick is Bon's fiancee, i think. I'm not too sure." Bonnibel said. "Last I saw them, they had been dating."

"Oh… they're dating?" Tg implored in surprise. "Didn't see that coming."

"Frankly, I'm glad Frederick is taking care of Bon." Bonnibel sighed.

"He seems like he cares for him a lot." Tg said with a nod. Bonnibel sat down.

"He does care for Bon." Bonnibel said. Tg nodded and folded his arms calmly.

"So Theo, Fred, you're gonna let them stay here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Freddy replied. "It surely doesn't seem like they have anywhere else to stay."

"Thankyouguys!" Bonnibel said and ran off to help care for Bon.

"You're welcome!" Freddy called after her. A few hours pass and Bonnibel descended down the steps, sighing in relief.

"You okay?" Tg asked her.

"Yeah. Bon's fever is slowly going down." Bonnibel said.

"Alright, good. Hey, when he get's like that, it's not contagious is it?" Tg implored.

"No. He get's those fevers if he's not careful." Bonnibel assured.

"Ah, okay. He's a lucky guy to have a sister like you." Tg said.

"I'm the one who took care of him before and after he lost his eyes and arm." Bonnibel said.

"How did that happen…?" Tg asked, a little hesitant. "I'm sure we'd all like to know that."

"He lost his arm in an accident when a large piece of metal fell. His eyes… they were…" Bonnibel sighed. "Ripped out by a madman."

"Ouch… sorry about that." Bonnie muttered, almost as he felt the pain himself.

"Do you know who the madman was?" Teddy inquired.

"No." Bonnibel sighed.

"So… is there any chance of him getting his body parts back?" Goldy asked.

"The doctors say there is but Bon continues to refuse. He's a bit too prideful to accept help." Bonnibel said.

"Hehe, that sounds like Bonnie." Freddy chuckled. Bonnibel chuckled.

"Sorta. Bon is more used to being blind than having sight." Bonnibel said.

"That's ass backwards." Tg commented.

"He's been blind for over four years now." Bonnibel stated.

"Wow, that's amazing. And he knows what it's like to have eyes as well." Freddy said.

"Yes. He says it's neat hearing instead of seeing." Bonnibel told them, brushing her hair back.

"That's true, actually. Not only because your other senses are enhanced when you lose one, but also because you can learn a lot through hearing." Teddy beamed.

"Exactly. That's why Bon hates Theodore. He learned how to tell when someone's lying." Bonnibel said.

"Damn, that's troublesome." Tg muttered with a slight scowl.

"But he doesn't always say something. He's caught me lying about cutting after my first trip to the hospital. He'll seem to be staring at you. Like, directly staring at you. In the face." Bonnibel said.

"That's creepy. How did he learn how to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Picked it up after a year and a half of constantly being lied to and tricked into walking into pools and other objects." Bonnibel said.

"Nevermind, no longer troublesome." Tg chuckled. "I'm guessing Theodore was the one making him do that."

"He was the main one but plenty of others did it." Bonnibel said.

"Ugh, that's just the way this world works, I guess. Taking advantage of others pain." Blu sighed.

"Yup, and all we can do is fight by and don't let it bother us. Or, do like Bon did and find a way around it." Freddy said. Bonnibel nodded and Frederick walked down the stairs.

"Hey Frederick, what's up?" Tg greeted him.

"Not much." Frederick sighed, taking off his hat and coat before plopping down.

"How is Bon doing?" Freddy asked.

"Much better. He's just going to need rest for the next two days." Frederick replied, relief apparent in his voice.

"That's good to hear." Freddy said warmly.

"Hey, lads, I ha' a though'." Foxy interjected a bit shyly. All eyes turned on Foxy. "Th' lad in the basemen'. Theodore. Uh, we ain' goin' ta jus' leave 'im down thar, are we? He can die down thar all by himself."

"Fucking let that piece of shit rot down there." Frederick growled.

"Now, wait a minute. We can't let him die. I think Foxy's got a point." Freddy said. "He may be a really really _really_ annoying, inappropriate being that none of us would be around, but he is still like us. And we shouldn't treat him as any less. Regardless of his past mistakes."

"That fucker not only hurt Bon, but fucking raped Bonnibel! REPEATEDLY!" Frederick snapped.

"I know, but-"

"No, I think Frederick is right, dude." Tg interrupted. "There is no way we can let that guy back up here. He's only going to do it again! And I for one, am not going to let him near Bonnibel again. Ever!"

"I don't trust that fucker. Not with what I've heard and seen. Fucking lowlife." Frederick growled.

"I understand. But… if we let him die, we're no better than he is. All I'm asking is that we bring him up here, but he can remained restrained." Freddy said.

"If he even looks at Bonnibel or Bon, I will rip his dick off." Frederick growled.

"Alright, fair enough." Freddy sighed. Frederick nodded.

"What's going on?" Bon asked, stumbling down the stairs. Frederick hurried to Bon and kissed him.

"Noting you need to worry about, Precious. What do you need?" Frederick asked kindly.

"Water." Bon muttered. Frederick helped Bon to a chair before hurrying to the kitchen. Bon's bandage was gone, showing his closed eyes that were bleeding a little.

"Dang… that looks so painful." Tg muttered.

"They're bleeding again, aren't they?" Bon asked.

"Yeah…" Bonnie answered with a slight wince.

"Oh. Sorry." Bon muttered and hid his eyes. Frederick came back with a glass of water.

"You don't have to apologize. I mean, it's okay." Bonnie assured him. Bon smiled.

"Okay…" Bon muttered. Frederick picked Bon up and set him on his lap. Bon leaned back and drank his water while Frederick cuddled his bunny.

"So, are we gonna bring up Theodore?" Bonnie asked reluctantly.

"I don't care. But I will tell him exactly what I'll do if he comes near my precious or his sister." Frederick said.

"Wait, what?" Bon asked.

"Let's just do this." Teddy grumbled.

"Okay. But I'm not going to be the one to it." Bonnibel stated.

"I'll do it." Freddy said. "Mostly because I know that no one else is willing." Freddy walked toward the basement door, sighing as he opened it. The bear trudged down the wooden stairs, a bit reluctant. "Theodore?" He called quietly.

"What?" Theodore asked snappishly.

"Today is your lucky day. Fortunately for you, I am more merciful than everyone else upstairs. I vouched to allow you to leave the basement." Freddy told him.

"Oh goody me." Theodore gave a sarcastic cheer.

"All you have to do is behave yourself, and you can stay." Freddy said. "Like Teddy said before, learn some self control, and we'll all get along fine. And now that bear mating season is creeping up on us, we'll be watching you with a much closer eye. Understood?"

"What the fuck ever." Theodore snapped. Freddy led Theodore up the stairs and into the main room.

"Alright, everyone. Theodore is up here now, and we are to treat him equally. With less trust, yes, but equally." Freddy announced.

"Can I kick him first?" Bonnie asked. Freddy said nothing, but glared. "Nevermind." Bon got up and walked towards the kitchen and Frederick glared at Theodore.

"Even think about going near Bon or Bonnibel, and I will personally beat your sorry ass." Frederick warned.

"Whatever, dick." Theodore scoffed. Frederick growled.

"Shut up, ass wipe." He countered.

"Hahaha-no." Theodore said. The two growl at each other.

"Alright, that's enough you guys. Theodore, you need to be careful, you're already treading on thin ice." Teddy told him.

"Maybe I feel like taking a cold bath." Theodore said.

"Then you'd just be proving our point of you much of an imbecile you are. So I warn you, **tread. Carefully.**" Teddy sneered.

"Is that supposed to be terrifying?" Theodore asked, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"Oh no, the result of one of your mistakes will be though." Bonnie chuckled evilly. Theodore burst out laughing like he heard a hilarious joke.

"I don't like him. I need him dead." Tg muttered. Bon walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Theodore.

"Ah! Bon. Long time no see, Hmm~?" Theodore greeted the bunny, wrapping an arm around him. Bon had a look of worry and terror on his face.

"Theodore, back off." Freddy warned.

"What? I'm not allowed to greet one of my two favorite bunnies?" Theodore asked.

"No, you're not allowed get to close. So back off." Teddy answered.

"You know, you're all a bunch of assholes." Theodore stated bluntly.

"And you brought it upon yourself." Teddy countered. Theodore picked up Bon, flipped the group off and proceeded to walk out of the Pizzeria. Frederick looked about ready to go on a rampage. The others quickly sprinted after Theodore. Goldy teleported in front of the light brown bear, blocking his path. Theodore made a quick turn into a maze of alleys that only he knows well. The others continued to follow Theodore, attempting to stop him.

"Theodore! Let him go!" Freddy yelled.

"Fuck no! Go screw off!" Theodore retorted. Teddy growled and leaped for Theodore. Theodore kicked Teddy before disappearing into the maze of alleys. Teddy fell backwards onto to Freddy, knocking them both to the ground. Theodore turned a tight corner. As the others turned the same corner, they lost him.

"Where'd he go?" Bonnie murmured.

"Keep searching! Look anywhere a sicko like him would need to go with the thoughts he posses." Freddy said. Bonnibel ran out the alley and headed towards the nearest apartment building. The others dispersed to other specific areas. Each of them search swiftly and efficiently, waiting to find Theodore. Frederick, on the other hand, was sitting on a park bench having a massive panic attack. Meanwhile, Theodore walked towards his home, Bon still slung over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll be home soon." Theodore said to Bon seducingly. Bon was beginning to cry. "Aww, don't cry, sweetheart. Hehe, you won't be crying in a little bit. You'll be moaning with pleasure~."

"Nononono! Frederick!" Bon cried.

"Call him all you want. You're my bunny now~." Theodore said, patting Bon's bottom. Bon cried a little heavier. Theodore chuckled to himself as he opened the door to his home. He hummed quietly as he carried Bon to his bedroom. Bon hit Theodore weakly.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Bon yelled.

"I'm going to let you go, alright." Theodore snickered. The light brown bear gingerly placed Bon on his bed, locking the door behind him. Bon stood up, under his eyes was covered in blood. "Gosh, we should get that cleaned up first. Stay here." Theodore walked out of the room, closing it as he left. Bon walked to the wall and felt around for a window. Theodore returned a few seconds later and sat Bon down.

"There is no use in trying to leave, you and I are the only ones here." Theodore told him. He began to clean the blood from Bon's face. Bon tried to push Theodore's hand away.

"Get away from me!" Bon yelled.

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm only trying to help you." Theodore said, continuing to wipe Bon's face. Bon hit Theodore's hand away. "Oh, I see. You're just getting impatient, aren't you~?" Bon backed away from Theodore, shivering. "Hehe, alright, darling. Your wish is my command." Bon shot up and ran to the door, attempting to open it. Theodore chuckled and walked toward Bon, placing a paw on his chest. "Calm down, my sweet. It's just us." Theodore began to pull at Bon's shirt. Bon panicked and tried to get away. Theodore easily restrained Bon, pulling off his shirt. Bon cried again, not wanting to be there in that situation. Theodore chuckled softly, now tugging at Bon's pants. Bon began hyperventilating and trying to kick Theodore. Theodore dodged Bon's kick with ease, pulling him back to the bed. Pulling off Bon's pants, Theodore leaned in to kiss him. Bon didn't stop fighting, completely terrified.

"Some one! Please help!" Bon cied.

"I like it when you scream~." Theodore cooed softly, rubbing his hands across Bon's body.

"Stop. Please." Bon muttered, crying. "I don't want this."

"Oh, but you will, sweetheart~." Theodore said.

"No! Please leave me alone! Frederick!" Bon yelled. Theodore didn't reply, instead, he kissed Bon on his neck, sliding downward. Bon panicked and continued to fight that much more to get away. As Theodore began to tug at Bon's boxers; the door to the room burst open, the handle slamming into the wall. Bon perked up at the sound. Theodore looked back, slightly shocked.

"Oh, you're so dead, Theodore." Freddy growled. Bon began to cry in joy.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Theodore sighed angrily. Tg's right eye began to twitch. He glared at the light brown bear, his entire face becoming contorted with anger. Tg grit his teeth before launching himself toward the bear, pulling him up by his throat, and throwing him to the ground.

"I. AM SICK. AND TIRED. OF YOUR CRAZY! SICK! TWISTED! FUCKED UP ASS!" Tg screamed. The red-cheeked gold bear began to violently punch the bear repeatedly, over and over and over again. His fist met with Theodore's cheeks, punching him from one direction to the next. Bonnibel ran over to Bon and helped him get his clothes back. Tg had not stopped, continuing to bash his fist into Theodore's face.

"Gregory! Stop! That's enough!" Teddy called.

"SHUT UP! THIS BASTARD NEEDS TO. FUCKING! LEARN! HIS! DAMN! LESSON!" Tg shouted, landing a punch with every word.

"Tg! Please stop! That won't solve anything." Bonnibel said, placing a hand on Tg's shoulder. Tg panted heavily, tears appearing in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you…?" He asked Theodore, his emotions getting the best of him. "Why can't you…" Tg dropped his head, sobbing, unable to finish his sentence. Bonnibel pulled Tg up and hugged him.

"You deserved all of that, and more." Freddy muttered to the light brown bear.

"Let's go get Frederick and go home." Bonnibel suggested. Tg sobbed quietly, holding onto Bonnibel. The others walked out of the house, leaving Theodore on the ground, bleeding profusely. When they found Frederick, he was still having a panic attack.

"Frederick, calm down. Bon's right here." Teddy said, softly patting the bear's shoulder. Frederick looked up and instantly pulled Bon into a loving embrace.

"Come on, guys. Let's head home." Freddy sighed. "I'm sorry, for all of this. It's my fault for trusting him."

"Freddy, it's not your fault. He's just… cruel. You just tried to see if there was good in him…" Frederick said. Freddy sighed again, looking at the ground dejectedly. Frederick sighed softly. "No one got seriously hurt. That all that matters."

"Aye, tha' be true. Well, excep' Theodore." Foxy added, adding a slight chuckle at last statement.

"That's true." Bonnibel said. "I was actually waiting for his ass to get served."

"Thanks for doing that, Tg." Bonnie chortled. Tg just nodded.

"Thanks everyone." Bon said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Bon." Freddy beamed, patting his shoulder. Bon held onto Frederick's shirt. The little family made their way back to their home, hoping for the best. Now that they believed that Theodore may have finally had some sense knocked into him, they thought that perhaps they could finally rest.

* * *

**_Well. That was certainly scary. Yes, Theodore is bi-sexual and likes both Bon and Bonnibel. I know, weird. Before there is any confusion, Bon, Theodore Fredbear, Frederick and Bonnibel are from my personal AU, With all my Heart. juuust making that known. Frost-chan signing out~_**


End file.
